


Broken Home

by exiledOptimism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Post-Pacifist Route, Short Chapters, Told in drabbles, War, aftertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel Dreemurr's back, and everything has gone downhill. Their ambassador was killed by their own people, and so was his father. He wasn't sure that he could finish the war, but he knew that he had to try. He was going to be the one to finish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Home

Light green eyes scanned the room, watching the way light filtered through the windows and onto the yellow flowers below. He wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t be. He had to be a king now. Asriel Dreemurr gazed sadly upon the dust that was once his father, tears welling up in his green eyes. He had to be a king. He needed to be a king. His father would have told him that, his father would have been right.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bowing his head. He’d pay his respects later. He grabbed the staff that had once belonged to his father and straightened up. He had a war to win.

Since the barrier had opened, things had been tense. That may have been an understatement, as far as he knew. His father was just killed. By the hands of a human or by his own age, Asriel may never know. The second war was going to be long and hard, many monsters had already died. He wasn’t Prince Asriel anymore. He was King. He was King Asriel Dreemurr. He was going to end this. Peacefully or not.

He turned, raising his voice. “Captain Undyne! Retrieve the Guard!”

He was going to end this.


End file.
